


Arabella | The Lost Boys

by lovelyaubrey



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Polyamory, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyaubrey/pseuds/lovelyaubrey
Summary: 𝗶𝗻 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 ───michael emerson and his family move tosanta carla, the murder capital of the worldand unknowingly capture the attention ofcrystal's father, max. and having the attentionof a vampire, why that's the worst thing youcould do.
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Marko (Lost Boys)/Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Character(s), David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. The Boardwalk

The carousel spun slowly, bright colours reflecting off of the mirrored walls as loud calliope music blared from the speakers above and loud laughter was heard from the groups sat on the vibrantly painted horses and carriages. In a dramatic kind of fashion, a tall blonde in a leather jacket stepped onto the carousel, face covered in a smirk and his hand held tightly by a clearly love struck girl who trailed behind him, her brunette hair blowing wildly as she laughed loudly, eyes bright with joy.

Three more followed the brunette, one with wild blonde curls and a black patched jacket, deep in conversation with another blonde, the two boys glancing to the brunette girl, who was now on the back of the blonde boy, her hand being held delicately by the fourth and final black-haired boy.

"Hey Shelley!" The brunette girl, Crystal, spoke, jumping off of David's back and giving the girl a kiss on the cheek and ignoring her boyfriend who sat next to her. Pulling her back into his side, David glared mockingly at the Shelley's boyfriend who had no shame and he looked Crystal up and down, his girlfriend oblivious. David hated when people checked out his girl. David hated disloyalty.

"Yeah, hey Shelley." He spoke, smirking at the chaos he had caused simply by saying 'hey'. That was David's favourite hobby, causing chaos, and boy was he great at it.

Crystal grabbed onto Dwayne and Paul's arms, chuckling to herself slightly as the boyfriend launched himself forward at David, the boy in question wrapping a black-gloved hand around the boyfriend's neck, sending a shiver down Crystal's spine. Taking careful steps towards him, she tapped the blonde boy carefully on the shoulder, sensing the cop lurking nearby.

"Davey," she whispered, tapping him repeatedly. "Dav-"

"I thought I told you to stay off the boardwalk," the police officer spoke smugly not seeing the smirk on the blonde's face as the overweight man's arm wrapped tightly around David's neck and his baton began to dig into his side even more.

The ride halted to a stop, the music ending with a frightful scratch alike a broken record as the officer and David glared into each other's eyes for an endless moment, neither willing to chicken out and look away. Pulling on his arm roughly, Crystal sighed in anger and frustration, "David, let's go!"

She stormed off pulling her-well one of the boy's- leather jacket from around her waist to over her shoulders, it was getting cold and all she wanted to do was eat, but god forbid David go one night without starting something with someone. Putting two hands on Dwayne's bike and perching herself up on the black leather seat, pouting playfully as she looked up at the owner of said bike who now stood in front of her, hands rested gently on her shoulders, his calming brown eyes staring into hers, mentally instructing her to back down. Crystal often got angry when she hadn't fed in a while, and most of the time these bursts of anger ended up with her and David arguing and not talking for days, leaving Crystal in tears and David grumpy. No one liked a grumpy David.

"I just want to eat!" She moaned, shoulders sagging as she laid her head in the crook of Dwayne's neck, practically melting at the faint smell of the blood pumping through his veins.

"Hey hey!" Marko jumped down from beside the two, Paul following suit, chuckling half-heartedly as he looked at the pouting girl.

"David's not gonna be very happy with you, baby. That cop won't leave him alone now 'cause you left." He spoke, gesturing to the blonde who was still being held up by the cop, his eyes flickering from Crystal and the officer who still had his baton pointed threateningly at the boy.

Crystal grabbed her bag and began to walk over to the pair, her shoes clicking loudly on the boardwalk, both men looking over to her immediately. Grabbing David's arm and linking it through hers, she sighed and pulled her puppy dog eyes out on the officer, "I'm so sorry Sir, I know you said to stay off the boardwalk but it's my little brothers birthday," she pointed over to Laddie who had arrived with Star and was now sat on the back of Dwayne's bike, "and he really wanted to come out and eat so I thought, why not the boardwalk!" David nodding along with her, his hand wrapping around her neck.

"Oh, we-well that's fine Miss. I hope you have a lovely meal." The poor man said, clueless of the fact that he would be their 'lovely meal'. Waving her hand gently at the officer, Crystal took her boyfriend's hand and dragged him over to where the other boys plus Star were waiting, all Dwayne on a bike with Laddie, Marco and Paul on their own bikes and Star sat on the back of David's; Crystal felt she was safest with him.

"Let's go eat!" Paul hollered as she hopped onto the back of his bike, arms wrapping instinctively around his shoulders as he began to rev the bike, the loud engine sending shivers down her spine, good shivers, shivers that reminded her of how much she loved her life. Turning her head towards Star, who seemed to be laughing her ass off at the boy's typical behaviour, Crystal smiled and screamed as they finally took off into the night.

By the time the group got back to the cave, Star and Laddie were already fast asleep in their dedicated room; due to them not being fully fledged vamps they had no need to come and feed with Crystal and the boys. Dumping her jacket on the fountain, Crystal threw herself down on David's wheelchair, Marko immediately heading for the boombox as he turned it on and up, the other three cleaning themselves up.

"Hey baby." Marko spoke, pulling the girl up from the wheelchair and wrapping his arms round her waist, her forehead now resting in the crook of his neck, soft breaths escaping her lips. "You tired? Hm?" he asked gently, his hand running through her hair as she let out a sigh and pressed a slight kiss to the blonde boy's neck.

"Nu uh," she spoke, shaking her head as Marko began to sway the two softly, I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston blaring from the radio, the two beginning to jump and spin as the song went on, Crystal screaming the words, all traces of tiredness having abandoned her body.

"OH, I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY!" The pair screamed, Marko twirling Crystal around and lifting her up on the water fountain, Crystal's long skirt flowing around the two like a shield, shielding them from the rest of the world; quite ironic when you think about it. Considering it was the world that needed protecting from them. And ten minutes later the other returned to see Crystal curled up on David's wheelchair and Marko laid across the water fountain-both sound asleep-, the radio still blaring from its place on the ground.

People are strange, when your a stranger. Faces look ugly, when your alone.


	2. Star's Being Stalked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝗶𝗻 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 ───  
> michael emerson and his family move to   
> santa carla, the murder capital of the world  
> and unknowingly capture the attention of   
> crystal's father, max. and having the attention  
> of a vampire, why that's the worst thing you   
> could do.

Picking up a wrapped version of The Witches of Eastwick, Crystal opened her bag gently and shoved the video tape in, wary of the watchful eyes of the store's owner and her father, Max. Despite not needing a job, Max had instructed Crystal take some sort of role in the shop to earn money instead of stealing, as she usually did.

"Excuse me?" Crystal heard a small voice speak from the entrance, and a small pair of arms wrap around her waist, she looked down to see Laddie, who had obviously ran off from Star at some point during the night.

"I found this little guy wondering about outside, is he yours?" The woman spoke, a kind tone to her voice as she held her hand out to the young girl, who now held Laddie on her hip.

"He's my brother, actually. I'm Crystal, thank you so much for bringing him here, I dread to think what would have happened to him." She bopped the child on the nose playfully, the women by the door cooing when he buried his head in Crystal's neck in a shy manner.

"I'm Lucy Emerson, I just moved here with my sons." She spoke, her neatly manicured hand gripping and shaking Crystal's firmly. Feeling a firm hand clap down on her shoulder, the girl looked up to see her father looking down to her and Laddie, who was attempting to climb out of her arms and into Max's. Giving him to Max, Crystal smiled at Lucy kindly and made her way back to her place behind the till.

Folding her arms on the desk, she watched her father closely. Crystal had never known her true mother, not that she truly minded; Max had took the role of mother and father for her, and yet constantly he tried to fill the spot of a mother with countless ladies, Star's deceased mother being one of them. And now it seemed that poor Lucy Emerson was next in line. Flickering through a comic that had been left on the counter, she smiled as she heard the familiar whooping of the boys. Her boys.

Pulling her jacket over her shoulders gently, she hopped over the cabinet, smiling bashfully as she felt a warm presence behind her and heard a voice speak loudly.

"We only come hear to watch thing, ain't that right?" Paul spoke, his grin widening as Crystal's smile widened and laughed loudly, her arms moving to wrap around his necklace covered neck.

"I thought we agreed I'd meet you after work!" She said, attracting the attention of her father and Lucy, who was still stuck in a conversation with Max. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, Crystal wrapped her arms back around Paul's waist as the five walked up to Max slowly, the aged man giving the boys a glare at the way they all clung to his daughter.

"I thought I told you not to come in here anymore." He spoke, frowning as Crystal paid no attention to him, still looking up at the blonde beside her, her hand now clutching Laddie's; he had abandoned Max as soon as Dwayne (his favourite of the four) had entered the shop. David smirked knowingly as he looked between the Max and Lucy, boots clanking and trench coat trailing the ground as he walked out the video store.

"I'll see you later Dad, k?" Crystal said, ushering Laddie out of the shop gently, picking a lollipop out of the jar to keep him happy. Patting her back gently, Max whispered into his daughter's ear, impossible for the human ear to hear yet just loud enough for Crystal's enhanced hearing.

"She will be my next bride. Be prepared to turn her son's." And with that Crystal made her way to the parked motorbikes, perching on the back of David's as she placed Laddie on Dwayne's. "We have to turn the son, David." She whispered in his ear, hands wrapping tightly around his chest. "And if I know Star, he'll be with her."

Revving their engines, one by one Marko, Paul, Dwayne and David drove off onto the beach, the quicker route to get to where Star was usually found mulling about and talking to strangers.

Letting go of David's waist slowly, Crystal hook her feet around the back rests of the motorbike and stood up, her arms flinging into the sweet ocean air as she breathed it in, the infused smells of weed and alcohol and candyfloss and smoke all hitting her at once; her hunger growing immensely. Santa Carla, out of all the places her and the coven had travelled, was definitely one of her favourites. Known as the 'Murder Capital of the World' to outsiders, curtesy of her and her boys, Santa Carla was filled to the brim with unique and exciting personalities, many of which Crystal had acquainted herself with.

Santa Carla was the one place where she felt she could be herself, and show her relationship with Marko, Dwayne, Paul and David without being judged for it. Hell, some people applauded them for their openness.

Yelling into the open air, the boys laughing and cheering her on from behind, Crystal felt a thrill run through her. It was getting to that time of night when the boardwalk was at its best, live music echoing through all corners of the pier.

"Slow down," she spoke, seeing a familiar head of brown hair from a far, "I see her." Pulling onto the boardwalk, the four boys parked next to Star, who was on her own surprisingly, no boy in sight. Hopping off of the bike with a sigh, Crystal wrapped her arms around Star and pulled her into a hug; although she wasn't the fondest of the girl, she knew how much she struggled with their lifestyle, and tried to do everything to make it easier it for her.

"Hey," the curly headed brunette spoke, tiredness seeping from her words. "There's this guy following me and I don't know he gives me a weird vibe," Star explained, her eyes flickering back to a young teen stood a few meters back, eyes looking the girl up and down.

Pulling the girl by her hand, Crystal sent the boy a glare, assuming this was the son they were meant to turn. "Max has his eyes set on another woman, and that boy over there is her son, meaning we have to-"

"-turn him." Star finished, reading between the lines and knowing exactly what her role was in this. Not that she really minded, Max and his daughter had been so kind to her and Laddie, and the boys were like her brothers. She would do anything for them. Anything and more.

"Ok," Star sighed, making her way over to David and taking Crystal's place on the back of his bike. She was closed to David out of them all, and felt safest with him driving, knowing how wild the rest can be. Laddie was still with Dwayne, and Crystal made her way over to Paul, who smirked at her wildly as she hopped onto his bike. "We goin' for a ride angel?"

"Hell yeah we are." She spoke, her head tucking itself into the crook of his neck as the four drove off, leaving the human boy to eat their dust.

They would deal with him tomorrow.


	3. Welcome To The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝗶𝗻 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 ───  
> michael emerson and his family move to  
> santa carla, the murder capital of the world  
> and unknowingly capture the attention of  
> crystal's father, max. and having the attention  
> of a vampire, why that's the worst thing you  
> could do.

When the San Andreas fault line caused the disaster in 1906, most buildings in Santa Carla were destroyed, and a collection were even swallowed up whole. The hotel was part of that collection, the now destroyed victorian building used to be a hotspot for the residents of Santa carla, and yet now was rundown and destitute; the perfect home for Crystal and her boys. That and it was located right next to the boardwalk.

“So, when are we gonna go get Star and the lover boy?” Crystal asked from her spot on Dwayne’s lap. The five of them had been sat in the same position for hours on end waiting to leave and pick up Star, Crystal the most eager due to the fact that she didn't trust Michael one bit, she had met guys like him before; they almost always ended up her meal.

“Now.” David spoke suddenly, his head turning to attention like a soldier. Due to all five of them (seven if you included Star and Laddie) being part of the same coven, they were all part of the same mid ink, meaning they could speak to each other even when miles away. “Star’s with him at the concert now.”

Climbing out of Dwayne’s lap and shrugging on one of David’s trench coats that she had stolen, Crystal made her way out to where the bikes were parked. Perching herself onto the bike that she recognised as Marko’s, she wrapped her hands around her mouth and yelled, “Come on boys, we have a star to catch!”

A short amount of time later, Crystal found herself and the boys sat outside of her favourite shop on the boardwalk; the record shop.

“Please David!” Crystal spoke desperately, her hands coming up to shake his shoulders. “I haven't got nearly enough records for me to have ‘too many’ and you know how much I want that new album! Please baby, I’ll never ask for anything again I swear!” She pleaded, her hands coming off of his shoulders to wrap teasingly around his neck.

“Please, I promise I’ll make it up to you…” The brunette spoke, her hands toying with his hair.

“I said no, now get back on Marko’s bike. I spy a certain Emerson brother coming our way.” Crystal turned and walked slowly towards the curly headed blonde boy, who was smiling as always.

“Where are you goin Star?” David’s deep voice rang across the promenade, gaining the attention of an eager Michael and a miserable Star, whose face lit up when she saw her brother. She began to increase her pace, dragging Michael over to the group.

“We’re going on a ride.” She spoke in a teasing voice as she stood next to Crystal, the girls joining pinkies; Crystal could sense Star’s nervousness from a mile away. David revved his engine loudly, his eyes scanning the boy over.

“With him?”

“Yes.” Star replied, attempting to hide her smirk at the completely oblivious boy. She really had been around Crystal for too long.

“I’m David.” The blonde spoke, his hands coming up to gesture Michael, who seemed to be edging closer to his own Honda.

“Paul, Dwayne, Marko.” He nodded his head to the other three boys, Crystal simply remained staring at the boy who seemed to avoid eye contact with her at all costs.

Laddie, who had been just passed over to Paul, spoke softly. “I’m Laddie.” Michael nodded his way gently.

Star gripped Crystal’s hand tighter as Michael turned to face her, his hands reaching out. “We still going on that ride?” Crystal’s eyes darkened as her glare intensified, not needing the ability to mind read to know what he was thinking of.

“Star will be coming with us.” Crystal spoke plainly as Star walked forward to hop on the back of David’s bike.

“Honda 250, right?” David asked.

“That’s right.”

“Know where Hudson’s Bluff is? Overlooking the point?” He asked, revving his engine. Michael quickly caught on to the meaning of the statement, looking at his own bike to David's dejectedly.

“I can’t beat your bike, man.” He said, beginning to climb onto his own.

“You don't have to beat me Michael. You just have to try and keep up.” Crystal tightened her arms around Marko’s waist as one by one the boys began to rev their engines. Leaning her head in the crook of his neck, she chuckled. Motorcycle rides with her boys always gave her an adrenaline rush, like she had taken a large dose of morphine and high as a kite. Clinging on tighter as they made their way down the stairs to the beach, she yelled into the wind.

The boys sped up as they hit the beach, sand flying around like a storm in the sahara.

Crystal smiled, feeling the boys excitement as they edged closer to Hudson’s Bluff, now racing across the Pier at full speed.

“Almost there boys.” Crystal shouted out, her eyes locking on the upcoming cliff edge. David took over Michael as they reached closer to the edge, the mortal boy skidding and falling off of his bike when they reached the cliff edge, David and the rest stopping with him and laughing. The laughing paused suddenly however when Michael very aggressively ran into David, punching him directly in the face.

“You bitch!” Crystal yelled, being held back by Marko as she attempted to reach over and hit him back. Who did he think he was to have the right to hit her David? All they were trying to do was introduce him to the fun he could have and yet he had thrown it back in their faces?

“How far are you willing to go Michael?” David asked, smirking as he hopped back on his bike, the rest following suit as they made their way back home.

Crystal jumped off of the bike, grabbing Markos hand as they made their way down the steep slope into the cave. Moonlight flooded through the gaps in the shutters of the abandoned hotel and a radio could be heard playing quietly in the background. Feeling Laddie run up beside her, Crystal lifted him up to sit on her hip, tapping on the nose gently as he whispered into her ear, “Can we change the song?”

“Go grab the rockbox then.” She whispered back, placing him on the floor so he could run and do it. Crystal wasn't one to take away a child’s independence, vampire or not.


End file.
